


ALL TOO WELL

by fansxdom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, 221B Ficlet, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlocked, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Unspoken Love, best friends to strangers to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansxdom/pseuds/fansxdom
Summary: Something happened between the dynamic crime-solving duo and now everything they had is gone. But it isn't easy trying to let go of everything they hold most dear, even themselves or rather who they were.
Relationships: Johnlock, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	ALL TOO WELL

**Author's Note:**

> We are well into, idk our 5th month at home? I don't even know what month it is.  
> It's been 10 years of BBC Sherlock and well who even is over that show? Or Johnlock for that matter?  
> So this is me trying to satisfy me and by an extension you.  
> I hope you find here whatever you were looking for and I hope you love it.  
> This work is purely fictional.

"John?"

"Hmm?" John casually looked up from the newspaper, watching Mary set down the coffee mug down on the table.

"Why don't you call over Sherlock while I'm out of town?" She asked.

"I'll be fine Mary, I can manage a few days on my own," John replied, flipping through the newspaper.

"He texted again, you know," Mary said.

John didn't reply, but his silence was loud enough. He hadn't talked to Sherlock since that dreadful night when everything changed forever. John had left in a fury after that. He came back the next morning, knowing Sherlock would be at the police station, thanks to Mrs. Hudson. With her help, he packed his things and moved in with Mary. Mrs. Hudson helped of course but she didn't want him to leave.

He still remembers what she said that day, about how loved ones fight but the love never dies and how he had just scoffed at that. Like always, Mrs. Hudson tried to defend Sherlock, tried to tell him that whatever bad thing Sherlock did or said, he most definitely didn't mean it but John knew him better than anyone. John knew him better than him. And John remembers that night as if was just yesterday.

Not saying goodbye was John's goodbye. Sherlock would know of course, and maybe that was the point. Sherlock would know that he hurt John to that extent that he'd rather up and vanish from his life than say goodbye. Sherlock would smell John's perfume, see Mrs. Hudson's moist eyes and sad smile and he'd know that John had left him.

What John wouldn't know was how Sherlock's heart had swelled with hope and guilt when he turned the knob on the door to 221B, Baker Street, and smelled John's perfume. And how no amount of narcotics could obliterate the weird pain in his chest when he realized that John was here but he wasn't here anymore. He hadn't seen Mrs. Hudson since that day too or he would've known that Sherlock wasn't eating or sleeping but that he had composed a great plethora of melancholy music on his violin. Mrs. Hudson would've told him that John's chair remained empty to this day, Sherlock didn't let anybody sit on it and neither did he himself. He would've known that Sherlock sat across john's armchair every night, just staring at it.

Sherlock still texted him sometimes when there was an interesting case but John never replied. He'd say he needs his "medical expertise" but both of them knew it was a lie. Sherlock never needs anyone's expertise. Even if he did, he could've asked any ME out there for help. As far as John was convinced, he was done with the great Sherlock Holmes. The ice-cold, heartless Sherlock Holmes. His once best friend, Sherlock Holmes.

When John looked up from the paper again, Mary was gone. Her suitcase wasn't in the bedroom. John cursed himself for zoning out and not kissing her goodbye. For a split second, it did dawn on him that this was just Like Sherlock. Sherlock usually didn't know if John was even in the room. And what John didn't know was that this wasn't true.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love, love, love to hear from you guys.  
> So comment or text me at Instagram (same username).  
> Be kind <3


End file.
